1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications, and more specifically, the present invention relates to communications or call centers that receive and transmit communications over both telephone and computer networks. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a computer controlled communications switch, for use at such call centers, that automatically connects an agent to the appropriate network, either the telephone network or the computer network, depending on which network is being used to make or receive a particular communication call.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the telecommunications industry, call centers are used to provide customer and operator services for business clients. Traditionally, customers of these business clients place a phone call to a toll-free telephone number to reach a call center customer service agent, and these agents then provide some type of service over the telephone for the customers. In many existing call centers, the service agents use telesets or automated call distribution pads to place and receive telephone calls. These telesets have headsets or handsets that the agents use to communicate with customers.
The telecommunications industry is changing, and for example, more and more people are conducting business on the Internet. Internet telephony is growing in popularity and improving in quality. Some of the advantages of internet telephony include application sharing, white boarding, and the ability to make calls without a telephone.
In order for the customer service agents at call centers to also participate in voice over internet telephony, it is necessary that those agents be provided with equipment that will enable them to conduct voice communication over the internet as well as over conventional telephone networks. One way to do this is to provide the call center agents with expensive internet telephony gateways that will link the automated call distribution pads to the Internet, or the agents may use a speaker and microphone connected to personal computers. Another option is to equip the agents with a headset that will work with both their telesets and their personal computers.
Standard current amplified headsets are four wire devices. In these devices, two wires are used for the microphone, and the other two wires are for the earpiece. Typical personal computer microphones and speakers also are each a two-wire device, and it is not difficult to connect a standard headset to a personal computer. There are devices presently available that allow a single headset to work with both a personal computer and a telephone, and for example, the headset may include a switch, referred to as a PC switch, to allow the headset to communicate with a personal computer.
One disadvantage with these switches is that they are manually controlled. This may not be a significant problem for the ordinary individual that is making outbound calls on a telephone or listening to audio on a personal computer. However, in a call center environment, systems are automated and often the telephone does not event ring, e.g., calls are delivered when the agents are available. Under these circumstances, it would be very confusing for the agent to have to manually switch between the personal computer and the teleset to handle internet calls and telephone network calls.
In accordance with a first aspect, the present invention is directed to a headset for communicating with two separate devices. The head set comprises a mounting member for mounting and holding the headset on the head of a wearer, first and second speakers for receiving input communication signals and converting the input communication signals to audible communications for the wearer, means for connecting the speakers to the mounting member for holding the speakers adjacent to an ear of the wearer, at least a first microphone for receiving audible communications from the wearer, and converting the audible communications to output communication signals, a boom member connecting the microphone to the mounting member for holding the microphone adjacent to the mouth of the wearer, and a signal conducting circuit for transmitting input communication signals from the first and second devices to the first and second speakers, respectively, and for transmitting output communications from the first microphone to the first device.
In accordance with a second aspect, the present invention is directed to a headset for communicating with two separate devices. The headset comprises a mounting member for mounting and holding the headset on the head of a wearer, at least a first speaker for receiving input communication signals and converting the input communication signals to audible communications for the wearer, means for connecting the speaker to the mounting member for holding the speaker adjacent to an ear of the wearer, first and second microphones for receiving audible communications from the wearer and converting the audible communications to output communication signals, a boom member connecting the microphones to the mounting member for holding the microphones adjacent to the mouth of the wearer, a signal conducting circuit for transmitting input communication signals from at least the first device to the first speaker, and for transmitting output communications from the first and second microphones to the first and second devices respectively, and a control device for providing gain control for the first and second microphones and the at least first speaker.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved headset that enables an agent to communicate over both a telephone network and a computer network.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for an agent at a call center to use two separate headsets when sending or receiving voice communications via a telephone and a computer simultaneously or one after the other.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single headset unit that allows a person to communicate on a telephone as well as the internet.
These and other objects are obtained with a headset, and a method for using a headset, to communicate with two separate devices. The headset comprises a mounting member for mounting and holding the headset on the head of a wearer, at least a first speaker, and means for connecting the speaker to the mounting member for holding the speaker adjacent an ear of the wearer. The headset further comprises first and second microphones, and a boom member for holding the microphones adjacent the mount of the wearer. A signal conducting circuit is provided for transmitting input communication signals from at least the first device to the first speaker, and for transmitting output communications from the first and second microphones to the first and second devices respectively.
In one exemplary embodiment, the headset comprises two microphones and two speakers. One microphone and speaker work with one device, ant the other microphone and speaker work with a second device. Using this headset, a person can use the two devices without switching headsets or having to wear two different headsets. In another exemplary embodiment, the headset comprises two microphones but only one speaker. This embodiment may be used, for example, by an agent at a call center to communicate calls over the public switched telephone network and to use a speech recognition program on a person computer.
Also, mute switches can be provided for each application or device with which the headset is used. By muting one application, an agent can use another. For example, the headset may be connected to both the public switched telephone network and to the internet, and to conduct an internet telephone call, the agent simply mutes the wireset that is linked to the public switched telephone network.